Smash's Deadliest
by Zehro the Demon Assassin
Summary: The Smash Universe has been invaded by all the psycho serial killers from Creepypastas! They must all compete in one big tournament in the fight of their lives. Who will live and who will die? Rated M.


**In honor of Halloween and Super Smash Brothers 4, I've decided to release a new story that will only be updated on Halloween. (This chapter doesn't count. This is the... prologue, or something along those lines.**

**Lately I've been reading a lot of creepypastas. If you don't know what Creepypastas are (Hopefully you know what they are, but if you don't I will explain here), they are basically stories that circulate the internet talking about various types of horror entities such as the Slenderman, Jeff the Killer, BEN, ... just to name a few.**

**Now, I got to thinking... what if the Smashers fought against each of the Creepypasta characters one on one? Unless, of course, the creepypasta characters were in pairs. Either way... enjoy the story.**

**_Zehro the Demon Assassin presents..._**

_{A Deadly Smash Tournament}_

...

...

...

...

...

"...who are these freaks?"

"I don't know... the tall one gives me the heebie jeebies..."

"You're focused on the tall one? What about that one with the creepy smile? I think I'm gonna have nightmares."

"You kidding? That one over there looks EXACTLY like me! Except... hollow... and empty..."

"There's one that looks like me, too... although I'm not sure I wanna get too close to him..."

...

...

...

...

...

...

"So, these are the famous Smash Brothers I've heard so much about..."

"That one over there... he's scowling at me... I just wanna make him smile... even if I have to carve it myself..."

"...three clones... how convenient... the smaller one looks terrified..."

"Hahahahahahaha! So, I finally get to see my counterpart... this will be fun..."

"Calm down... I want my time with him too..."

...

...

...

...

...

A tall skinny man walked forward from the Smash side, adorning a single glove on his right hand. "It appears we have some intruders here at the Smash Manor. Might I ask what you fine gentlemen are doing here?" A slender man similar to Master Hand but without a face approached him. "You... you are the one who runs this dimension now, are you not?" he said in a monotonous voice.

"What's it to you?" Master Hand asked.

"I am Slenderman. My colleagues and I have observed your fighting skills and have traveled here for one purpose only... to kill you."

The entirety of the Smash Roster behind Master Hand started to stir at Slenderman's comment. "To kill us?" Master questioned. "What for?"

"You all pose as a threat to us..." Slenderman explained. "Therefore, in order to eliminate the threat... we must eliminate you..."

"And what makes you think I'll stand by and let you kill my smashers?!"

"Oh, we don't expect you to stand by..." Slenderman turned his head towards one of the freakiest people in his roster. "Jeff... please explain our proposal to them..."

On Slenderman's command, a freaky looking man with a pale white face, no eyelids, jet black hair and a disturbing smile stepped forward. "Ah ah," Slenderman said, stopping Jeff with one of his tentacles. "Knives..." Jeff tried his best to frown as he took out every knife he had on him and put it into Slenderman's hands. His knife, his backup knife, his pocket knife, his shoe knife... anything sharp that he could use as a weapon. As the finishing touch, Slenderman wrapped two tentacles around Jeff's hands to make sure he wouldn't inflict any harm on the smashers... yet.

"We want to fight..." he said. "We want to hold a special tournament... our men... against yours..."

"And if I refuse?" Master asked.

Jeff put on his creepiest smile and laughed a bit. "Then we kill you all where you stand..."

"You don't scare me, you Michael Myers reject..." Master taunted.

As soon as Master finished his sentence, Slenderman let Jeff loose. The pale-faced murderer charged forward in an attempt to tackle Master to the ground. Master simply stuck out his right hand, grabbed Jeff's arm, twisted it and threw him to the ground. "I'll say this one time and one time only," Master warned. "Take your serial killing rejects and get out of my dimension forever."

**_OH SURELY YOU DON'T MEAN THAT, MASTER HAND..._**

At the sound of the new voice, the creepypasta characters turned to the sky with eyes wide and jaws halfway dropped. Master recognized the voice almost immediately. The younger smashers started quivering in fear while a few the older ones were frozen in terror. That voice... that single voice... struck terror into the hearts of nearly everyone there.

"What was that?!" someone asked.

"I'm scared!"

"I-I'm shaking... I'm shaking and I'm not even trying to!"

"I... I... I..."

"What is it?! Who's there?!"

Slenderman looked to the sky for a brief moment then back to Master. "He comes..."

A black shadow appeared in the space between Master and Slenderman. The shadow itself was about as big as the entire manor. Slowly... ever so slowly, it shrunk down... down into the same size as Master Hand. It took on his appearance, except he was black from head to toe. Multiple bloody mouths sprouted all over it's body. His eyes opened wide to reveal almost eternal emptiness. He spoke with a tone that caused the younger smashers to bawl relentlessly and the older ones to cringe.

Slenderman kneeled before the entity. "My lord, Zalgo..." he spoke as the abomination acknowledged his minions. He turned towards Master Hand.

"So..." Master Hand spoke. "You've finally decided to show yourself, Zalgo."

_**MASTER HAND... I'M HIGHLY DISAPPOINTED... I GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO YOUR OWN UNIVERSE AND THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS? YOU GATHER THE STRONGEST FIGHTERS AND PIT THEM AGAINST EACH OTHER FOR YOUR ENTERTAINMENT?**_

"Says the one whose universe is inhabited by a bunch of freaks."

Jeff went ballistic. He started screaming and waving his bloody knife around while Slenderman held him back. "LEMME AT EM! LEMME AT EM! I WANNA CUT OPEN HIS GUT AND STRANGLE HIM WITH HIS ENTRAILS!"

_**JEFF! CONTAIN YOURSELF!**_

Zalgo's voice boomed towards the insane serial killer. Jeff hung his head. "My apologies, Lord Zalgo." Zalgo turned his head towards Master Hand once again. Master narrowed his gaze. "So, I'm assuming that the 'proposal' that your goons talked about is real?"

_**AS REAL AS YOU AND I, MY FRIEND...**_

"And if I refuse, you kill everyone here, correct?"

_**EXACTLY... YOU ALL WOULD DIE EITHER WAY... BUT AT LEAST WE'RE GIVING YOU A FIGHTING CHANCE...**_

Master turned and looked at his fighters. They stood there in silence, too scared to even let out a whisper for fear of what the abomination would do. Master sighed and turned back to Zalgo. "The safety of my fighters comes first. I'll agree on two conditions.

_**AND THEY WOULD BE...?**_

"One... that the children will be excluded from this fight. And two... that the fighters agree to it." Zalgo chuckled to himself.

_**AND WHY SHOULD I, CORRUPTION INCARNATE, ALLOW THE YOUNGLINGS TO LIVE...?**_

"They're children. They've got so much more to experience. And besides," Master smirked. "I don't think your men would want to waste their time on defenseless children when they could be fighting the likes of Bowser."

Master's plan had worked. All of the creepypasta characters started thinking about the situation. "He does have a point..." inquired Jeff. "Children would certainly be a waste of our time..." said the Rake. "I would rather take my fight towards my counterpart, anyways..." threatened Sonic .exe (who will be referred to as EXE from now on since it keeps deleting Sonic .exe (take out the space and you'll understand)).

"IDIOTS!" Slenderman shouted, catching the attention of all the creepypasta characters. "You've killed children before! What's stopping you now?!"

_**SLENDERMAN DOES BRING UP A POINT... AS AN ADDED BONUS, YOUR CHILDREN ARE AS CAPABLE OF SMASHERS AS YOUR ADULTS, AREN'T THEY?**_

Master tightened his grip. "_Dammit... I should have known it wouldn't have worked..."_

**_AND AS FOR YOUR SECOND AGREEMENT... WHAT DO YOUR SMASHERS THINK?_**

Nobody stepped forward. Nobody moved a muscle. For a moment, it seemed like everyone was too scared of what was going to happen to them if they accepted. The young smashers feared for their lives and the older smashers knew that the fight that they would put up would be useless against these psycho killers... especially from the aura that Zalgo was emanating. Master Hand was all alone in this fight. At least, for a few minutes.

Two of the veterans, Mario and Link, broke their paralysis spell and slowly walked towards Master Hand. "I'll fight," Link assured him. Mario nodded. "Me too! Letsa go!"

Samus stepped forward as well. "I'll fight."

So did Meta Knight. "I will fight, as well."

Ike unsheathed his sword. "I fight for my friends... even if it means my life is on the line..."

Fox got into a fighting stance. "I'll fight too!"

Falco crossed his arms. "You're gonna need backup then, Foxy."

Robin and Lucina looked at each other, then nodded. "We'll fight as well."

Captain Falcon stretched his muscles. "Same here! I can't wait to show them my moves!"

Pit scratched the back of his head. "I... uh... I think maybe I'll sit out of this one..."

Dark Pit grabbed Pit by the back of his collar. "Oh no you don't! If you're gonna be a chicken for the rest of your life, then you don't deserve to be a smasher."

"Pittoo..."

Dark Pit smacked the back of Pit's head. "And STOP calling me that!"

Slenderman sighed. "Idiots..."

All of the Smashers stepped forward with newfound confidence. They stood behind Master Hand, reassuring him of their potential. Master Hand turned back to Zalgo and nodded. "You have a deal, Zalgo." Zalgo smiled, revealing his razor sharp teeth.

_**GOOD... THE DEADLIEST SMASH BROTHERS TOURNAMENT IN HISTORY WILL COMMENCE ON YOUR COMMAND...**_

Master Hand nodded and turned to his smashers. He raised his right hand in the air, and once he did, a giant glove appeared in the sky, mimicking the same movements he had made with his hand.

"Fighters... today, we shall commence the fight of all of our very lives. Not only will we be fighting a foreign enemy, but we will be fighting for the will to live! And so I ask all of you to keep your wits about you! Do not cower in fear! Do not feel threatened! And most importantly... Fight until you can't fight anymore! The future of Smash Bros is at stake. If we lose, we may never be able to redeem ourselves... nor will we ever have another Smash Tournament again... I ask that all of you give your all in this fight, for it may be your very last! NOW GO FORTH! BRING HONOR TO THE SMASH BROTHERS UNIVERSE AND SMASH UNTIL YOU CAN'T SMASH ANYMORE! GO!"

All of the smashers cheered after Master's speech and the flame of newfound hope that had burned within them had burned even brighter than before. They believed they could win, no matter the odds.

Zalgo merely laughed and disappeared, leaving Slenderman to lead everything. Slenderman turned to his friends.

"Listen to me closely, all of you. Do you see what these pathetic creatures are doing? They are relying on false hope... hope that they can beat us... they think we are weak... they think that just because their precious leader has given them the motivational speech of a lifetime that they have a chance to hurt us. But that is where they are wrong. They know the reality of the situation as well as we know it. They WILL die. And it will be by OUR hands. We didn't come all this way here for nothing. We came for a fight. A fight that no one as ever seen before. One that even those with no access to the internet will be able to hear about. Today... today is the day that we become more than merely computer-simulated programs or urban legends... today, we make ourselves known to the public... to let them know that they're not safe behind their monitors, no matter how hard they try to hide themselves. Now... enough talk... let us do what we do best... and exterminate these wretched fools."

Everyone in the creepypasta section let out a howl of demented laughter. Slenderman's speech fired up their bloodlust to dangerously high levels. Come tomorrow, there WILL be bloodshed. Of this, they were sure.

After about ten minutes, the courtyard was cleared. The smashers slept in their beds and the creepypasta characters slept on the lawn. Nothing they weren't used to. Tomorrow was it. It was the day the madness would start.

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

"Hey Slendy?"

"What is it, Jeff?"

"I'm excited about tomorrow."

"So am I, Jeff..."

"I know exactly who I wanna stick my knife into..."

"For God's sake, Jeff, will you just Go To Sleep?!"

"...are you mocking me?"

"Ugh..."

* * *

><p><strong>Here's how things are gonna work, ladies and gentlemen! YOU are the ones who get to decide WHO faces off against WHO! The best suggestion will be decided between Vicky and I. If we like a certain suggestion or if there's one that stands out amongst the crowd, then we will take it into consideration. Here's the format for making suggestions (so it's easier on all of us)<strong>

{Request}

Insert Name Here from Insert Game Series Here vs. Insert Name Here from Insert Creepypasta Here

Example:

{Request}

Pikachu from Pokemon vs BRVR from Pokemon Dead Channel

**We ask that you do it in this format so that we can categorize the types of matchups and how much they were requested. This means don't be afraid to repost something someone has already requested. If it's a team match... we MIGHT do it.**

**Once again, this will be updated every Halloween. I'm making an exception for this year, though. I'm pretty sure just having this opening and no fights is gonna be pretty boring. So, there you have it! Pull out all the stops! For Smash Bros, we're doing all the characters that have been confirmed! This INCLUDES those that have been cut from the recent titles! For Creepypastas, go crazy! As long as they're plausible... and make sense... no trollpastas or shitpastas... just creepypastas, guys.**

**NOW! BRING FORTH THE REQUESTS, SO THAT THEY MAY ALL SETTLE IT! IN SMASH!**


End file.
